Power of the Dark Prince (Part 3)
Power of the Dark Prince (Part 3) 'is the ninth episode of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes. ''Last time, Masterz was in the final round of his brawl with the mysterious Duncan Dwhyte and his very powerful Darkus Brawlacus Dharak. Drago was severely hurt and tired, while Dharak was charging his final attack. Near the midst of their defeat, Masterz found Drago's star of hope by activating a special ability card, transforming Lumino Dragonoid into Battalix Dragonoid. The tables have turned, now Dharak is severely hurt and tired, but Duncan still has some tricks up his sleeve... Duncan took out a jewel and put it into his meter. He pushed some buttons. His meter said: "Dharaknoid Armor activated, ready to deploy and equip." It ejected some sort of Battle Gear, or so I thought. Duncan: "Activate Armor; Rogue Knight of Darkus." Spiked Armor appeared on Brawlacus Dharak, and he seemed to have his energy back. B.Dh.: "Thanks, I was worn out. Activate armor attack system, Darkus Pulsator!" Drago got blasted. Me: "What kind of gear IS that?!" Drago: "It isn't a gear. It is some sort of ancient armor that was upgraded with their unknown alien technology. They are not Vestal or Gundalian because their technology is nowhere near as advanced as this!" Me: "Ability activate! Sacred Flames!!" When that attack hit Dharak, he came out without a single scratch and laughed evilly. Dharak: "HAHAHA!! Your abilities are too weak to get past my armor! Spike Dark shooter!" He shot Darkus-powers spikes at Drago. Me: "Um.. Oh! I know!" I knew regular Battle Gear would not affect the armor much, so I decided to insert my Crimson Jewel Fragment into my meter. Meter: "Ready, ExploFlamer." "Battle Gear Boost!" Duncan: "So he does have the Crimson Fragment..." Me: "Battle Gear ability activate! ExploFlamer Neon!" That move actually damaged the armor, but it somehow regenerated. Drago: "WHAT? It regenerated? How?" Dharak: "This armor is the best defense. No matter how much damage that Crimson Battle Gear inflicts my armor will keep regenerating!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!" Me: "This brawl has gone on too long, it's not even a brawl. It's a life-or-death battle. Wait, maybe I can use that armor too!" My Crimson Jewel Fragment was still in my meter. Meter: "Dragonoid Armor activated. Ready to deploy and equip." Me: "Activate Armor: Warrior of the Crimson Flames!!" Drago's armor appeared and has his power level restored. "Drago! You control the armor through voice command! Activate an ability!" I was thinking, shouldn't the announcer be saying something? I looked at where he should be, but he passed out. Drago: "Blaze Burner!" Fire shot out of Drago's armor, then he charged at Dharak while enveloped in flames. "Blaze Rusher!!" Dharak: "Darkness Wall!!!" Drago broke right through that wall. Me: "Activate Flame Saber!" Drago pulled out two blades of fire. Drago: "I don't even wanna know where I got these from." Dharak: "Javelin Spiker!" Two huge spikes grew from the neck of his armor. The spikes and the blades clashed, both Bakugan pushing forward. Both Bakugan's armor seemed to be degenerating. Me: "I've had enough of this! Battle Gear ability activate! ExploFlamer Flame Impact!! (Wow, this armor is so powerful it activates level 2 class Battle Gear abilities.)" A close range attack blasted Dharak to the other side of the arena and crashing through a wall. Dharak's armor compeletly degenerated. Dharak: "Oh, ugh..." He returned to ball form. The announcer woke up. Announcer: "Uh, what I miss? I passed out. Well... oh! It seems that Masterz and Drago have won!! The champion of this Vestal Sector tournament is Brawley X Masterz!!!" Drago turned back into Lumino Dragonoid then returned to ball form and came to me. Me: "C'mon Duncan, it was a close brawl. I've brawled some really tough opponents but you surprised me." Duncan: "..." He walked out of the arena, with his face down and his collar up. He said talking to himself: 'I have never lost or met an opponent that strong. Well, if anyone can beat him, it is my father and Drakohex.' ''After the Brawl... "Well speak of the devil. Hello father. What's with the mask?" The Dark Master: "At home, I am your father. Out here, I am the Dark Master. And I saw you lost." Duncan: "I am sorry father, please forgive me." Dark Master: "I am your father, I will always be proud of you. You taught me a lot about this kid's fighting style. He is powerful and we need to learn how to beat it. Get some rest, and we'll head home." Duncan: "Ok dad." ''Back at the Arena... After accepting my trophy, I met back up with the others. Me: "Guys I am so TIRED!!!" Drago: "I know, right? Me too!" Phantom's Hawktor: "Too bad I wasn't there! I would have saved your butt faster if we fused!" Apprentice's Hawktor: "I would have saved him even faster!" We all laughed. We went to the food court to get some dinner. Me: "Good thing our parents know what we have to do. My mom gets so tired when she cooks!" While we were talking, a girl in white clothing approached us, What we didn't know is that she was the mysterious person who was watching the brawl in secret. She said: "Excuse me, may I have a word with you?" I went with her to see what she wanted. Maybe she was a fan. Me: "Ok, what did you wanna say?" Her: "My name is Jade Nedski, and I know you are Brawley X Masterz. I want you to tell me everything you know about that spoiled Prince Duncan Dwhyte." I drank some soda, took a spit take behind me, and said: "PRINCE? Look I don't know anything about this guy. I only know he is powerful, uses Darkus, keeps tricks up his sleeve, and that his Bakugan is Brawlacus Dharak." Drago: "Is he still here? I feel as if I can sense his Dharak, but its coming from this girl." Jade: "Must be my Bakugan. Meet the good twin; Haos Brawlacus Dharak." Me: "I just wanna know, have we met? Those clothes look very familiar." Jade: "They should, I got them on Neathia." Me: "Wait, I know you. You were kidnapped from Interspace by those Gundalian forces while we were helping Neathia." Jade: "Yes, and I joined Neathia after Kazarina was killed. I met Dharak there." Haos Brawlacus Dharak: "Yes, I fled to Neathia because they needed help and they were mostly Haos, so I could blend in. Duncan's Brawlacus Dharak is my twin brother. Those two attacked Neathia." Jade: "Neathia was like my home away from home. I want to get back at Duncan. He tried to steal my Dharak to give to his master." Me: "So you want my help? First you gotta meet the others." I introduced her to the others and she told them everything she told me. "I'm too tired to brawl, so we'll meet back here tomorrow at 1:00pm. Who's gonna do it?" Destroyer: "I'll do it. I haven't brawled much lately." Jade: "Ok, we brawl tomorrow." ''What secrets is this mysterious Jade girl hiding. What else does she know about Duncan? Who exactly is Duncan's father, and how powerful is he with his Bakugan Drakohex? See what happens on the next' Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes! Category:Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes